The Getaway
by fieldagent85
Summary: When the Walkers decide to join Robert on his trip to an RNC fundraiser in D.C. for the weekend, the result is that typical brand of Walker chaos we've all come to know and love.


Note: This story may contain vague details based on spoilers learned about episode 2.13. If you're trying to remain completely spoiler-free, stop reading now.

SPOILER: This story takes place about a month or so following Robert's withdrawal from the race.

Sarah Walker, who had recently liberated herself from the burden of being a Whedon, pulled into her mother's driveway and was surprised to find she was the first car to be parked in the driveway, aside from Isaac Marshall's sleek black Cadillac, which had become a standard fixture of the past few months. She had come straight from dropping the kids off at Joe's, a fact she knew she would have to conceal from her mother, who would undoubtedly feel that if Sarah had left just a little bit earlier, she wouldn't have been robbed this precious time with her grandchildren. She stepped out of the car and moved up the pathway toward the front door. Upon opening it, she found the owner of the black Cadillac in the foyer, kissing Nora goodbye and re-fastening his tie haphazardly. Sarah froze like a deer caught in headlights, then struggled not to laugh when a frazzled Isaac quickly brushed past her.

"Hi, Sarah," He said with a curt smile. "Bye, Sarah."

With that, he was out of sight. Sarah closed the door behind her, and then regarded her mother suspiciously with raised eyebrows. "What was _that_?"

Nora rolled her eyes, glancing down to make sure all of her blouse buttons were taken care of, and walked toward the kitchen. Sarah followed. "Well?"

"Nothing. He just stopped by to drop off…he was dropping off wine," Nora replied, the bottle on the counter being the first thing that entered her mind.

Sarah smirked, eyeing the half-empty bottle of Merlot. "That was very…generous of him."

"Yes, well," Nora responded ambiguously, reaching for the cupboard to grab a stack of plates.

"He's not staying for dinner?" Sarah asked, only then noticing the numerous boxes of Chinese food covering the countertop.

"Oh, no, he and Robert are working on something, for the D.C. trip on Friday."

"Mom." Sarah walked slowly around the counter, observing its contents with reservations. "What's all this? Is this _dinner_?"

Nora looked up, as if the question offended her. "Yes."

"You ordered Chinese?"

"I was…a little tied up."

Sarah watched in mock horror as Nora began pouring the contents of the containers into serving platters and bowls. "I'll say."

An awkward silence fell over them and both were grateful when Justin and Rebecca entered through the backdoor. Cheerful greetings were exchanged, before Nora questioned them on their previous whereabouts.

"Where have you two been?"

"Job-hunting," Justin announced, proudly.

Sarah's jaw dropped and she mocked with him a silent slow clap. Nora glared at her warningly. "Oh, quiet, you." She turned to Justin and Rebecca. "Any luck?"

"We'll see," Rebecca replied optimistically.

"Mom, did you…" Justin trailed off, as if the words simply would not come to him. "…order Chinese food?"

"_Yes_," Nora answered, sharply, handing them both a platter and gesturing for them to follow her into the dining room. "Let it go."

Half an hour later, all had arrived and after seemingly endless discussion of the suspect Chinese food, had gathered at the table for the first family dinner in nearly two weeks. All were present, significant others included, sans Robert and Isaac.

"So, Sarah," Kitty said, looking up from her kung pao chicken. "I thought you had Paige and Cooper tonight."

Sarah shook her head. "I dropped them off at Joe's on my way here." She looked warily at Nora, anticipating a reaction, one she never got. Puzzled, she turned back to her lo mein.

"It's too bad Robert couldn't make it," Kevin remarked, only half kidding.

"Yeah." Kitty shrugged. "Well, you know, this trip is really important to him. He's been just short of obsessing over it for few weeks now. I keep telling him it's like not going to make or break him at this point, but he's convinced that this is going to determine whether he's chosen speak at the convention."

"What is this event again?" Tommy asked, actually interested for once.

"It's just your average, run-of-the-mill RNC fundraiser, but the timing's the thing. And then we've got a vote on Monday morning, and there's a committee meeting, and some…golf tournament on Sunday with the party leadership."

"It must be nice now with the campaign over," Sarah said, casually. Kitty glanced up in confusion, prompting Sarah to clarify. "To…get back to basics, focus on the job, without having to be constantly…running for something."

Kitty nodded, embarrassed that that had struck such a nerve. Justin spoke up to thwart the tension. "When do you leave?"

"Friday morning," Nora replied, to the surprise of the table.

"You're going too?" Kevin questioned.

Nora nodded. "Isaac asked me."

"You know, I heard D.C. is beautiful this time of year. With the cherry blossoms and all," Rebecca commented, nonchalantly. "I've never been."

"You should come," Kitty suggested, offhandedly, waving her chopsticks without thinking about it.

"I was actually supposed to meet with some potential investors that Graham's been pushing in the area next week; maybe I could move some things up…" Sarah mused.

"Yeah, how _is_ Graham, by the way?" Kevin questioned, wryly, prompting Scotty to elbow him lightly. "What?"

"I don't know, Kevin, why don't _you _ask him? He's more your type anyway. Charming, intelligent, commitment-phobe." Kevin opened his mouth in shock, as Sarah smiled apologetically at his boyfriend. "Sorry, Scotty."

Scotty shrugged, brushing it off his shoulder as he always did when surrounded by the Walker clan.

"Sarah, I don't know," Kitty said. "It's just going to hours and hours of endlessly boring Republican…"

"Well, if Sarah's going," Kevin said, interrupting her. "I should really go too. You know, as the company lawyer."

"Kevin…" Kitty trailed off.

"Julia and I could probably benefit from taking some time off, out of the house," Tommy agreed. "Right, honey?"

"Uh…yeah," Julia replied, a bit caught off-guard. Then, she added, as an aside to her husband, "We just need to make sure we call Dr. Brewster and reschedule our appointments…"

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

"Well, hell, if you all are going, I pretty much have no life, so count me in," Justin declared.

Kitty regarded her family, eyes wide and nervous, and took a deep death. "You…all really want to come?"

Each one responded with an enthusiastic "yes."

"Well," Kitty said, avoiding eye contact. "It's just that…you know, you're all so overwhelmingly…"

"Liberal?" Sarah interjected.

"Hey," Tommy objected. "Speak for yourself."

"Actually, I was just going to leave the rest of that sentence open, there are just…way too many words you can insert in that spot," Kitty said.

"Walker Family D.C. Vacation!" Justin exclaimed, motivating his siblings to squeal and cheer, some even vacating their seats to join the commotion.

Kitty sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Try National Lampoon."

TBC.


End file.
